Of Pocky, Confessions and a Troll
by ShiroNekoIsMe
Summary: What happens when you hang out with the Queen of Troll called Shinoa? Yuu and Mika are about to find out soon enough. In the end, they have two things to thank her for, and another thing to kill her. Mikayuu Fluff and Crack (Shinoa forever the troll queen)


**Based on the second RP I did with my Tumblr friend, MischievousCupcake, featuring Yuu, Mika and Shinoa on an outing to a karaoke bar. It was supposed to be a crack fic like Dinner Gone Wrong but somehow ended up with some fluffs and smut at the end... (/v\\) well, enjoy!**

* * *

Shinoa was practically dragging the two boys by the arms inside a lively old building, music blaring once in a while. Yep, they had arrived at a karaoke bar. The violet-haired girl won't stop pestering Yuu and Mika to accompany her in her quest of releasing build-up tension right after college break started.

"Oi Shinoa, shouldn't you come here with a girl friend instead? Say... Mitsuba for instance?" Yuu inquired, looking very annoyed. Mika said nothing but opted for an agreeing nod, his face remained unimpressed.

"Oh shush now, you two! Micchan's down with a fever today and don't tell me you would rather let me go out alone in such a dangerous perverted world we lived in right now?" Shinoa twirled around like a ballerina, pitching her voice high, wiping off fake tears.

"Heh, the only pervert I see around is you, chibi." Yuu deadpanned. The lithe female completely ignored her friend's nasty remark, "Karaoke, let's go go go~"

Mika didn't quite understand what his role was in all of this. He wasn't exactly close to Yuu's friends yet whom he just met in college so of course he still felt quite awkward around them. Shinoa was pretty okay, he guessed. She seemed like a good friend despite her sassy and bossy attitude.

Mika wasn't really the most talkative person, especially not around people he didn't know that well so he decided to just walk by Yuu's side, following them into the cacophonous place quietly, listening to their conversation every now and then. He couldn't help but cracking up to their jokes from time to time but for the most part, he simply kept to himself, walking with that usual indifferent expression of his.

Out of the blue, Mika put out his arm in front of Yuu, stopping him from walking straight into the vending machine. "Yuu, watch where you're going." He murmured feebly to the oblivious male beside him.

Yuu flinched momentarily from the contact, a jolt of electricity spreading throughout every fiber of his body. He was too busy bickering with Shinoa that he didn't bother looking in front and almost hit the cold, hard machine face first. And Mika's standing too close to him did not help much. "O-oh, thanks man..." Yuu replied, mentally reprimanding himself for stuttering in front of the blonde. 'Keep it cool, Yuu! You can do this!'

Meanwhile, a nasty gleeful smile twisted around the corner of Shinoa's lips as she saw the interaction between the two. Truth be told, she was a proud fujoshi who shipped her male course mates together like it was a normal thing to do. 'Heh, don't think I don't know what's going on between the two of you.' She ushered the two boys into a room reserved for them for one hour.

Snacks and canned drinks arranged nicely on the coffee table, the karaoke sets and a large television screen sat at one side of the room.

Mission: Get Yuu together with Mika _**START**_!

The golden-haired boy didn't fail to notice Yuu's flustered reaction. He turned his face to fully look at the slightly shorter boy and noticed the faint blush tainting his cheeks. He didn't have time to question it any further though since he was shoved into a room with Yuu close to his side by the said lilac haired girl behind them and he couldn't help but blush himself, being so close to his childhood friend shoulder to shoulder.

"What's this all about?" He muttered and didn't bother moving from where he was standing, secretly welcoming the warmth he and Yuu shared where their shoulders met. "Aren't we just going to sing a few songs and then go home?" He raised a skeptical eyebrow as the lilac-headed Shinoa rounded them and were now standing in front of them with that typical smug grin of hers.

"Of course we'll be singing~ but what fun is singing without addition of games to it?" Shinoa giggled in a cutesy-but-actually-the-most-malicious-way ever. "So, I have prepared something for us in order to have a more enjoyable time here! Let's play some mini games while karaoke-ing to our hearts content! But, losers have to obey the winners, okay?" She chirped cheerfully, scheming her lucrative plans at the back of her mind. She produced a box of Pocky and waved it around to the two males sitting on the sofa.

"First of all, we'll play Pocky!"

Yuu, who had been silent for a while finally voiced out, "What the hell are you talking about, Shinoa? Of course, we should sing first, we're at the karaoke for heaven's sake, right Mika!"

However, Mika remained impassive, his eyes never quite left the box of chocolate coated sticks. He was actually an addicted sweet tooth and of course he could never say no to anything regarding sweet delicacies. "Can we not try it at least once?" Sapphire eyes stared into emerald ones pleadingly.

Owner of emerald eyes blushed and averted his gaze as soon as Mika made those puppy eyes. "F-fine.." He muttered and stepped closer to Shinoa, grabbing the box of chocolate which was dangling from his sneaky little friend's fingertips rather harshly. "Now what!? I don't even know how to play this stupid game..." He mumbled in embarrassment and pouted.

Shinoa smiled mischievously, actually not expecting her friend to agree so easily but it was only saving her from extra trouble. She jumped up and snatched the box from the boy just as harshly as he did seconds ago. "Ara ara, Yuu-san. You don't simply snatch things from a girl's hand like that." She said innocently while pulling a hurt expression but everyone in the room could tell she was obviously faking it.

"Sit down you two lovebirds~" She chirped and motioned for them to sit down on the couch placed in the center of the room.

All eyes were now focusing solely on the petite girl as she produced one Pocky stick from the box and offered it to Mika, "Okay, Mika-san, say ahh~" Mika's eyes twinkled like an excited puppy getting a reward and formed a small 'o' with his mouth, almost drooling at the sight of the snack. Shinoa deliberately feed the blonde slowly in front of the raven, earning death stares from the said boy that can pierce through even the thickest wall.

"Yosh, good boy, make sure you don't bite off the tip of the stick. Not yet anyway~" Then, the lilac haired girl instructed the currently green with envy boy to sit right in front of the blonde.

"Now, kiss!"

Both pair of eyes widened in utter shock at the female, as if she had grown another head or something.

"Ehe, just joking~ Yuu-san, bite on the other end and try to shorten the distance by biting off the stick as much as you can. If you get less than 1 mm, you win!" A devilish smile graced Shinoa's lips as she commenced the start of the game, "Now start!"

Yuu didn't think about it too much at first, but wasn't 1mm super extra short?! Did she expect him to kiss Mika or something?! (Oh if only you knew Yuu-chan...)

Mika seemed unsatisfied somehow, so Yuu decided to put the game on hold first and asked, "What's wrong Mika?" Mika sullenly replied, "It's not fair that Yuu-chan gets to eat the Pocky, let me bite off the stick instead."

Shinoa urged from the sideline, a hidden camera ready in her hands (what for: material for her new _doujinshi_ featuring Mika and Yuu as the MCs), "Why not, Yuu-san?" Yuu scratched his cheek and reluctantly agreed, an ominous feeling settling in his heart.

The sweets lover scooted closer to Yuu, placing the other end of the chocolate glazed stick in his mouth. Their faces were just inches apart now and the raven-head couldn't help a mad blush from invading his cheeks. It's not like he didn't want to do this with Mika, if anything he was more than willing to but wasn't this going a bit too far? And why was Mika looking so calm about it too!?

While Yuu was lost in thought, Mika had already begun to nibble away on the treat and was dangerously close to his friend's lips at the moment.

Shinoa had had enough at this point, her fangirling senses shot up high and went over the max at the delectable sight. She stood up, grabbed both of the boys' heads almost too roughly and rammed them together. "KISS ALREADY GOD DAMN IT!" That resulted in Mika and Yuu bumping their faces together, lips crushing onto one another.

Both froze in their spots and went as still as statues.

Currently in Yuu's mind that had been blasted into smithereens: _WTF_ _WTF_ _WTF_ _\- IS THIS FOR REAL I'M ACTUALLY KISSING MIKA RIGHT NOW, AHH KAMISAMA, THANK YOU FOR MAKING MY DREAM COME TRUE, I PROMISE I'LL GO TO PRAY AT THE SHRINE MORE OFTEN AFTER THIS -_

Back to reality: Yuu immediately jerked backwards, both hands on Mika's arms as he pushed the blonde back almost too aggressively, his brain was too much in a shock to properly register the event that took place seconds ago. "SbdbJajhdhrjdgHGSJ?!" Was all he could manage, unfortunately.

Mika was nothing more but stunned himself and also had a hard time processing what just happened as much as Yuu. Did they really just...kissed? His lips were tingling all over and it felt as if they were burning. He wanted nothing more than to lean into that soft warmness again and engulf his childhood friend's lips with his own but fantasy and reality weren't always in good terms with each other. Just how oil cannot be mixed together with water. There was always more to it than that.

Mika quickly wriggled out of Yuichiro's grip and turned around, too embarrassed to look at the boy. Shinoa snickered at this. "Ah! Someone embarrassed now?" She giggled creepily, her face showed zero remorse whatsoever.

Now that his thoughts were all gathered, Yuu slowly cracked his knuckles, crackling sounds resounded in the now quiet room. "Shinoa... do you have a death wish...? 'Cause you'll be dying soon you ********!"

The small female wasn't intimidated in the slightest but slyly hid herself behind the blonde, "Oh yeah, come and get me then Yuu-san~ but, provided you can come near me at all... Ohoho~" Shinoa hooted gleefully like an evil little witch she was.

Yuu hesitated, unsure of how to approach the unmoving blonde. "Shinoa, that wasn't funny you know. What if that was Mika's..." he trailed off, 'first kiss? Well... actually it was mine too...' Yuu cupped his own red cheeks, finally feeling the heat rising. 'Damn you Shinoa! But, I owe you for giving me that rare chance...' However, Yuu decided not to express his gratitude just yet.

Mika didn't exactly know how to react or what to do and felt as if he's going to explode if he were to open his mouth. So instead, he gave a perplexed stare at the girl with long, purple hair now taking cover in front of him from Yuu, his blush only darkened when he realized what Yuu was about to say and swallowed thickly.

"I-it's ok Yuu-chan, really... Don't worry about it." He turned around to face the green-eyed boy but his head remained hanging low. He didn't want things to be awkward between them just because of a forced kiss that Shinoa initiated. And Yuu was probably only seeing him as a friend after all.

Seeing Mika looking so dejected and distant broke Yuu's heart into thousands of tiny little pieces. The blonde's reply disturbed him greatly. 'It's okay? Don't worry about it?' Meaning if any other guy aside from Yuu kisses him it would still be fine?

An inexplicable emotion welled up inside of the dark haired male. It endlessly nagged him in his wrecked mind until he could no longer bear keeping silence anymore. "Mika, we need to talk." Yuu gently held the startled blonde by the hand and exited the room, leaving a bright-faced Shinoa, beaming from ear to ear.

"About time, you guys~" The girl then randomly selected a song and karaoke-d to her heart content. _"Can you feel~ the love tonight~~~"_

* * *

The blonde was caught off guard once more to say the least. He wasn't given much time to react before being pulled along out of the room by none other than his dark haired friend. "Y-Yuu-chan wait, what's the matter?" He looked at the raven-head's back as he dumbly followed him into an empty closet-like room nearby.

Had he done something wrong? Mika pondered. Maybe Yuu didn't find it alright at all that they kissed but he instead said 'it's fine' and 'don't worry about it'..? Oh God, he messed up somewhere along his lines just now, didn't he? "Yuu-chan, I can explain..!" He said quickly, not being able to meet the gaze of his childhood friend out of extreme anxiousness. It felt as if he was literally sitting on pins and needles as he waited for Yuu to say something.

As soon as he closed the door behind them, Yuu made a hundred eighty degree turn so that he was now facing the blonde whose face was hidden by the wavy golden locks. "Hey, just so you know, I'm not mad at you or anything, okay..."

Yuu patted Mika's head in his own awkward way. He started by explaining his reasons first, knowing too well that his childhood friend was a sensitive person and very easily affected by strong emotions, especially when such emotions were forced unto him. "But tell me, Mika... just now... was it your f-first time..y'know?" Yuu tried his best to hint at the word because he couldn't seem to find the courage to ask the blonde straight to the point.

Mika glanced up at the slightly trembling hand as it strangely patted his hair, only making more of his golden locks fall into his face. He didn't mind though, since Yuu's gentle pats were very comforting.

To him, Yuu's touch in any form could heal even the most severed wounds. He couldn't help but lean into the touch slightly but then flushed in embarrassment upon hearing Yuu's question. How should he answer that? Was there any right or wrong answer? It confused him why the other boy wanted to know but Mika figured if he didn't answer, Yuu would probably keep on bugging him until he cave in.

As seconds passed, the blonde eventually nodded slowly. "Mm-hm, yeah. That was my..." He paused some seconds before continuing, "...first kiss. Why do you ask? Does it have anything to do with why you suddenly drag me in...here?"

He looked around, slowly taking in his surroundings. The room was quite small and there were not many things other than some spare parts for the stereos and other objects he couldn't quite make out because of the darkness. It was probably some sort of a storeroom used to keep the karaoke equipment away.

Yuu's hand froze in motion. Late realisation dawned upon him almost mockingly too soon. Yeah, why did he bring the blonde into that cramped space, closet-like sorry excuse of a room again? He wasn't doing it intentionally that's for sure, but currently facing the gorgeous golden-haired boy with striking sapphire eyes in front of him, Yuu was lost for words for once.

He quickly faced the door again, scrambling to open it but the door was shut fast. From outside, he could hear someone's snickering, possibly Shinoa, after locking the two of them inside. "Have fun now boys! Ufufu~"

Light steps gradually faded away.

"What the hell?! Shinoa, come back and unlock this door right now, you freaking retard!" _Silence_. She really did left..? After leaving him alone with Mika..? In a pitch black, locked room..?

The dumbfounded black-haired boy slowly turned towards the blonde once more. "Umm.. no, t-this isn't - I- I mean..." He stuttered terribly, wishing to dig a hole and buried himself deep under right now. His face felt hot, his voice quivering, hands trembling under his best friend's silent, concerned stare. "Mika..." What was it? What did he want to say again?

"Yuu-chan?"

"I love you." Yuu blurted out.

 _Oh shit_. That was DEFINITELY not it. Yuu gasped soon after, now at the mercy of Mika's reaction.

It took a moment for Mika to process what he had just heard. 'Did Yuu-chan just.. said he loved me? Did he just- oh my god.' A dark shade of red crept up his cheeks instantaneously.

"Y..Yuu-chan.. I-" He didn't get time to finish before a cockroach mysteriously flew towards his face and like any other normal human reaction, he let out a desperate shriek as he was about to flee away from it but accidentally tripped over a box and fell on top of Yuu, bringing them both down to the floor.

The pesky little insect scurried away behind a cupboard as if it had just completed some kind of a mission and was now retreating from the two males who were in a jumble of mess on the ground.

"O-oww...uhh... what just happen..?" Yuu winced in pain as he stirred his eyes open, emerald orbs spinning around like a disco ball. He heard Mika's screaming (which he guiltily admitted sounded so damn adorable somehow) and then his head and body hit something hard seconds later. Turned out he was pitted to the ground against Mika's warm body when they unceremoniously fell down together after the mayhem.

And that wasn't all, Yuu's eyes must be as big as saucers now because is that a teary-eyed Mika clutching onto him in an oh-so-illegally-cute way?! Yuu's heart was about to leap out of his chest, invisible butterflies dancing madly in his stomach. He physically felt dead yet so alive at the most scenic view he ever saw in his entire life.

Being locked inside a suffocating cramped room with Mika seemed like a secondary problem now. He boldly brought his arms around the blonde's back. "Hey... are you alright?"

Mika clutched onto his childhood friend and tears began spilling out of his eyes. He had a phobia for roaches ever since he was little. He was fine with them as long as they didn't touch him but now one happened to fly RIGHT INTO HIS FACE and it scared the crap out of him, enough said.

The blonde soon realized how dangerously close their positions were and was just about to tear off of his friend when he felt sturdy arms wrapped around him. He buried his face at the crook of Yuu's neck and nodded in embarrassment, pink hue dusting his cheeks darkening by the second.

"I'm.. s-sorry Yuu-chan. I didn't mean to f-fall on you.. it's just that... I can't stand co-cockroaches.." Mika lifted his head and soon wiped his teary eyes, blue eyes slowly locked into green ones. He felt butterflies fluttering in his stomach as he gazed into Yuu's neon green eyes. The look in his eyes was so full of concern and sincerity, it touched the blonde's heart deeply.

"Don't worry, I'm fine, baka." Having regaining his composure, Mika reassured the other boy and playfully brushed the dark bangs from Yuu's face without realizing the gesture may seem romantic in the way they were positioned at the moment.

Yuu sucked in a sharp breath at Mika's soft touches. He couldn't find the right words to say or express what he was feeling right now because damn, Mika simply looked so irresistibly beautiful, like an untainted crying angel. Reachable, yet untouchable.

"Yeah, I know that about you. Your phobia of cockroaches, your favourite pastimes and food, your other hates and likes. I know everything..." Yuu paused, his gaze steadied into slightly constricted pupils, "...because I've been watching you ever since we first met." He grasped Mika's smooth hand grazing his face and brought it to his chest, heart thumping loudly, sending echoes to his ears.

"So, all I wanted to say is I do love you, Mika." Yuu properly confessed this time, never taking his eyes off of Mika's glistening ones, not even once.

Listening to Yuu's bold confession, Mika's heart began beating louder and faster especially when Yuu mentioned all the things he had noticed and observed about him.

In all honesty, Mika had no idea Yuu had been watching him so closely and was pleasantly surprised that the other male actually took notice of these little things about him, it filled his entire being with happiness to the brim.

Sure, Yuu-chan could be a brash and straight forward idiot sometimes, but Yuu-chan was his idiot. Even though the emerald-eyed boy wasn't the smartest but he had a heart of gold and that was why everyone around him was so fond of him despite his incompetence.

And Mika could say he felt just the same, except that he was completely smitten with the raven-haired boy. Yuu's smiles could light the whole place up even if they were in the deepest, darkest cave. Those blinding white smiles could brighten his day in an instance, even if he was in his most depressing state. So, he ended up believing that Yuu was nothing but a literal walking sun.

Being so close to his sunshine-smiling friend, not to mention, in a very compromising position and having Yuu to once again confessed his feelings for Mika, the blonde couldn't resist the urge to kiss his beloved Yuu-chan.

Carefully, he cupped the other male's face with both hands and lowered his lips onto Yuu's, capturing them into an emotional yet passionate kiss.

After his 'smooth' confession (Yuu was surprised by how calm he was himself), he found his lips captured by none other than his crush. Mika. Was. Actually. Kissing. Him. Right. Now. Yuu was on cloud nine, a pure blissful feeling settled cosily in his nervous heart. Kissing with Mika was like a dream come true.

Even though the first one they shared was thanks to their sassy little friend, Shinoa, the green eyed boy wanted as much as contact with the blonde, be it just holding hands, sitting close shoulder to shoulder or even now, lips to lips. Yuu was not ashamed to admit that he liked it.

The way Mika kissed him so gently at one time, and so sensually at another. He was completely swept off of his feet by Mika's undeniable charms, and Yuu wished nothing else than for time to stop on its track, preserving this precious moment forever.

Mika began deepening their chaste kisses when his friend didn't pull away (if he could even call him friend at this point) and buried his hands in his silky black hair. It felt absolutely amazing to kiss Yuu and as he massaged their tongues together, he found himself slowly drifting away into his own little world, not caring for the need of oxygen or anything else but Yuu's soft plump lips and their sweet aftertaste.

After a while, the two boys finally broke their heated kiss, panting slightly for air. "M..mika..." Yuu called out softly, waiting expectantly for the blonde's answer to his confession just now. Mika let out a few more steamy huffs and chuckled lightly at how adorable Yuu-chan looked right now.

Almost like a child eagerly waiting to be given some candies.

"You have no idea how much I love you too." He leaned down and tenderly kissed Yuu's forehead as soon as he replied.

And then, things took on a sudden turn in a blink of an eye. Mika sneakily slipped his hands under Yuu's shirt and began rubbing circles with his supple thumbs along well-defined ribs.

Sapphire eyes almost glowed in exultance, they were mostly filled with want for the boy lying underneath him.

Then, he pressed a knee between the thin legs and grinded Yuu's crotch, watching his every reaction.

"Hyaa..!" Yuu yelped, having to be caught off guard when Mika suddenly applied pressure to his lower part. He instantly clung onto the blonde's back, trying to find ways to channel the overwhelming emotion he felt from the foreign sensation.

Yuu wasn't exactly a lewd person, but having Mika doing these kinds of these things to him made him felt so good and in all honesty, turned him on. "Un... Mi-Mika..! Hnn!" Licentious moans escaped his mouth as he desperately tried comprehending the current situation while experiencing the electrocuting feeling spreading throughout his body, face going redder and redder by the minute.

Just as they were about to connect their lips once more, the door to the small room was slammed open and a lilac head popped merrily at the entrance, a camera readied in hand. "Aww~ You two will make such a cute sexy couple~"

Shinoa ungraciously started taking pictures of her two friends from all angles regardless of their rather raunchy positions while the two were frozen stiff, not recovering from the initial shock of Shinoa's invasion of privacy just yet.

"Well, thank you for your time gentlemen." The violet-eyed girl spoke solemnly and slowly sneaked her way out of the room before screaming out hysterically and running away like her life depended on it, "WAIT TILL I SHOW THIS TO MY FUJOSHI FRIENDS AHAHAHAHA!"

Yuu and Mika, finally brought back to their senses, scrambled up on their legs and began chasing their petite devil in disguise of a friend, the black-haired boy incessantly shouting and swearing at her along the way. "DON'T YOU F*CKING DARE, SHINOA AND GIVE US THE GODDAMN PHOTOS BACK, YOU PERV!"

The disastrous outing ended with two beet red in the faces boys frantically chasing after an inwardly insane of a fangirl across the town.

 **The End**

* * *

 **Thanks again for reading and feel free to rate and review while you're at it! *wink, wink* Cx See you guys soon!**


End file.
